Asylum of the past, present and future
by Bad ass boots
Summary: Anubis Asylum is horrid place for the rich and famous' children to go, but it holds secrets from the past that are worth killing Mentions of cutting and Please read and review
1. OC form

Hey Ya'll, so I need OC's for this new story I'm doing.

So it's going to be called something, I just don't know what yet, but it's basically going to be about a mental asylum

I need OC's to join those in the Mental Asylum

Summary

Anubis Asylum for the unfit in mind is no ordinary asylum, among these walls are children of the most powerful and richest people in the country who sent there children away to get clean, to get cured, and to be gotten rid of. Of course this place has secrets of love, revenge and destiny.

So this is going to sound weird but I need some OC's to be dead..

What's going to happen is that some of the Anubis' and the OC's are going to find this like diary of the other half of people and like try to solve the mystery they died trying to solve.

So OC's

Name

Nickname

Age

Reason why they were sent here

Parents professions

Sexuality

are they from the present (dead) or future (alive)

How long have they been there

backround info

Describe them in one to three words

Style

How would you want them to die...

So review or PM these to me by Monday! Short deadline but. I need them soon.

Thanks!


	2. Winners

Okay so I have the winners!

Past:

Jude Stanley Harper- by hbhs12

Diane Marie Boyer- by Daddy Directioner

Poppy, Rainy, and Mary- by OrenjiJemi

Alexander Nathaniel "Nathan" Montero- by Daddy Directioner

Future:

Samuel Jacob Todd- by FrobisherRutter

Reyna Stillinski- by LabRatsismylife

Christopher Skye Jackson- by fanficsrule2019

Alexander Michael Fox- by Peddieismylife

Gabrielle Nicole Miller- by Peddieismylife

Isabella Annabeth Canteth- by Guest

The story should be up by tomorrow! Congrats to everyone who entered.


	3. Prologue

**AN- I man so sorry I haven't updated. I got my laptop taken away, and in Microsoft Word I had this chapter, so I couldn't post it, and I feel terrible, but I'm posting now so don't hate me.**

* * *

**2013**

She brushed the hair out of her face, the fire was spreading, he grabbed her hand, leading her down the twisting corridors.

"We should go back. We have to help them." She begged, he didn't reply, not before another scream was heard.

"We don't have time. The fire is spreading all too quickly, if we have any chance of getting us out of here, it will be if we go quickly without going back." He finally answered, their pace picking up as the pair turned another corner in this asylum's labyrinth.

She felt the warmth on her cheeks, the fire is getting closer. Dark ashes swirl through the smokey air, making it hard to see and breath. Screams are seemingly everywhere. Howls of pain, last sounds as people attempt suicide.

The fire's too close now, she turned her head ever so slightly to see the bright flames devouring the wall. "Run." she states, as she hangs on tighter to his hand than ever before as they run down the seemingly endless hallways.

It's getting harder to breath now, the smoke's so thick her breaths are all to short for how fast she has to go. Seeing is impossible, the walls are to hot to touch, so they go with instinct, and following the floors.

Finally she sees the door. It's so far though, but not too far if they go fast enough, hey can make it then.

Then the fire gets her. A piece of the ceiling falls on her leg, burning it, and making her howl in pain.

"I've got you, don't worry." He grabs her from the pile of rubble and runs her to the door, she's hanging on for dear life, not knowing if they can make it.

The fires so close, and she can't feel much anymore. Or see, or hear, and speaking's impossible now that her throats so full of ash. "I love you." She chokes out, coughing. She hurts to much, she wants to let go and sleep, but the sleep would kill her, she can't sleep. Not now, not when there so close to escaping.

"I love you too." He says, less clearly then her, then stumbles once, then once again, there so close to the door now, they can make it the few feet.

Then he falls to the ground.


End file.
